


Light of my Fire

by Killua13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, Consensual Underage Sex, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, Fluff and Angst, Luffy Is a Little Shit, M/M, Protective Ace, Smart Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killua13/pseuds/Killua13
Summary: Ace was barely a person until his light, Luffy, came into his world. After the death of Sabo, Ace and Luffy were alone in the world and their relationship changed to something greater. This is the story of both gaining their dreams together. OOC Ace and Luffy. Possibly OOC for more characters as well. Also, different devil fruit Luffy. (I don’t enjoy Rubber man as an ability that much, not that Luffy isn’t badass, I just personally would like a different power).





	1. The story of Luffy’s beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:   
>  Slash or gayness between Ace and Luffy. Don’t like, don’t read. Violence and adult themes. Explicit content. AU.   
> Author Note:   
> I have not been a large part of the One Piece fandom for long, and have not read/watched One Piece up to the most resent stories. I do not own or have any ties to the wonderful characters or story of One Piece. This is just a fan made fiction story about the lovely bond of two brothers. There may be some differences from canon because I don’t want to make everything the same, even time frames. There will be more at the bottom of the chapter for the note, because I hated fanfiction that have too long of a note at the beginning of the chapter since I wanted to read the story first.

A gasping sob lurched out of a curled figure sitting alone in the middle of a dense forest. Every cry caused shivers to attack the small frame. Luffy pulled his treasured hat tighter on his head to cover his teary face and suppress his crying. It wasn’t fair. Life wasn’t fair. For a small child of only 6, Luffy has had a hard life. The child was without parents, without friends, without really anyone to truly care for him. Although, he has some adults in his life none really have much to do with the boy. 

 Gramps was a marine with little time on his hands and Luffy wasn’t sure if his life would be any better if he was more involved in it. Makino was a sweet, loving woman but had a hard life of her own. She ran a bar practically by herself and was supporting her elderly parents. She had little time to spend with Luffy although she truly enjoyed his company. Luffy was a rambunctious child that smiled like the sun with a carefree air. Many of the villagers enjoyed the boy to a degree. Luffy’s bad habits were a put-off for most adults though. The boy was loud, rash, simple, blunt, and had little to no boundaries. Him later wanting to be a lawless pirate didn’t help either. 

Sadly, there were not many children in the small village around Luffy’s age. Many were older and thought he was a stupid snot-nosed kid they did not want around. It wasn’t his fault that he acted the way he did. He had no one to teach him any better. He learned to talk by listening to others and imitating them. He was very naive about some things because of this. He only knows how to read and write some words because of Makino. Otherwise, the poor boy only knew the survival things his gramps taught him. He was raising himself. He never asked for help because Garp taught him to survive on his own.  

 Therefore, it was a relief when Luffy meet Shanks and the Red-Haired Pirates. Luffy was so happy to finally find friends, or people that wanted him around for longer than an hour or few minutes. It was the first time Luffy meet pirates and he was in awe of them. They walked into Makino’s bar in loud laughter and spirt. Luffy had never seen men like them before. He curiously watched as a red headed man came up to the bar. The man had an air of strength to him that made Luffy a little wary. 

 Last week some bandits had come through and he had asked them some rapid-fire questions. The situation didn’t go so well and he was left with a scar under his left eye. The event left him more shaken then when a group of older boys, that got annoyed with him, beat him up. He was able to fend off a few of the boys because of his brief training with monkeys by Gramps, but the adults were way different. He didn’t want to be that vulnerable again.  

“Hahaha. Hey kid want to hear a cool story of one of our adventures?” Shanks asked the small child that was sitting in a lonely corner of the bar. There was something about the boy that interested the pirate captain.  

“Adventure?” Luffy softly questioned, cocking his head to the side in confusion. He never heard that word before.  

Shanks blinked. “You never heard of an adventure? It’s the best thing in the world”. 

The captain took the seat next to the kid and his eyes lit up. “Adventure is going to a new place or doing something new. We explored many different islands while sailing the seas and have seen many wonders”. 

Luffy gasped at Shanks in amazement, leaning forward in his chair. The scruffy pirate grinned at the child in joy and downed his beer quickly. 

“I have seen islands in the sky with people flying around with wings like a bird. I’ve been under water in a city of fishmen with mermaids, shark people, and other sea creatures. I’ve been to winter islands full of snow, battled on stormy seas with sea kings, and found many treasures”.  

Luffy was on the edge of his seat in excitement. The images in his mind filling him with wonder. He was about to open his mouth with an overwhelming number of questions on his tongue when he caught himself. Most adults got annoyed and told him to leave them alone when he did that. Sitting back in his chair the shaggy, black haired boy gazed at the man quietly for a moment.  

“Could you tell me more?” Luffy played with the tare in his shorts shyly. 

The sight caught the pirate by surprise. He was sad that the child lost some of the awe in his eyes and was becoming more cautious and unsure. Somehow this fault so wrong to Shanks and he had to get the boys spark back. The captain relaxed in his seat even more, smiled warmly, and gently patted the boy’s head. Luffy felt so safe and warm at that moment he never felt this way with another person before. 

“Sure brat. I’d be happy to,” Shanks laughed with affection.  

Luffy grinned fully and laughed too. Some of shank’s crew came over as the captain started telling the story of the island in the sky. After a while the whole bar was full of joyful laughter and banter.  

“Then this huge flying man that looked like a pigeon came running at Lucky Roo for eating his roasted pig. Roo ran away with half of it in his mouth screaming “I got it first you bird brain,” Everyone laughed loudly almost rolling on the floor. Lucky Roo grinned roguishly taking a large bite out of the tiger leg in his hand “It was delicious. For a bird he was pretty slow”.  

Luffy clutched his stomach as it ached in his laughter. He hadn’t laughed so much in his life. Grinning he looked at Shanks. “It’s good you didn’t give the food to the pigeon. Makino says if you feed them, they won’t leave you alone and only want more”. 

“Kid, you are amazing,” Shanks laughed into his cup of sake. He glanced at the clock. “I’d love to share more stories, but it’s getting late. I think you should go home before your parents start to worry”. 

Luffy shifted in his chair, suddenly not amused anymore. “You don’t have to worry I can stay as long as I want”.  

The bar got a little quieter at that answer. Shanks, although still drunk, took on a more serious air. “Why not Luffy?” 

Luffy gave his new friend a more confident smile that was a little sad. “I live by myself so I make the rules”. 

Shanks ducked his head to shield Luffy from his dark eyes. Someone as pure and wonderful as Luffy did not deserve such a life. Although Shanks truly liked the kid, more then he believed he could in just a few hours, he could not take the boy with them. The life of a pirate was dangerous and someone as young as Luffy would not be completely safe on his ship. Shanks clutched his hands tightly. He wanted Luffy safe. Damn. Shanks took a deep breath to try and become more sober to think better.  

Although he could not take Luffy with him, he could spend a maximum of 2 months on the island if he gets his crew to hide the ship and try not to draw too much attention to himself. He saw how Luffy did not know many things and now realized he had no one to teach him. He could at least give this young boy that reminded him of his old captain and his young self a better chance. Looking up in determination he grinned at the boy.  

“Would you like to see a pirate ship then Luffy?” 

Luffy’s eyes glowed in happiness and he jumped up in the air. “YES! Can I really Shanks?” 

“Come on buddy,” Shanks got up putting his hand on Luffy’s shoulder. “You can stay with us while we are here, but you got to promise me one thing”. 

Luffy looked up at Shanks smirking face. “You can’t look sad while on an adventure and this is an adventure. Right, Luffy.” 

Luffy’s grin widened. “I can do that Shanks, I promise”. 

Page Break 

Two weeks had pasted quickly for Luffy. They were the best he had ever had. Shanks and his crew showed off his entire ship to Luffy and he loved the Red Force. Luffy slept in the captain’s quarters with Shanks. He loved the calming rocking motion of the ship as he slept and it was so relaxing to sleep with another person around. Luffy would sometimes get scared at night when there were loud sounds, like thunder storms or monkey growls, when in the dark and alone.  

Although Luffy pouted at the thought of not being able to see the ship sailing. He had been trying for weeks to get Shanks to let him become a pirate. Once Luffy realized that the pirate crew were free to do what they wanted, go where they wanted, and be a family he wanted that too. Luffy never really understood the meaning of family since he did not really have one. Shanks looked very upset when Luffy asked questions about what he meant when he called his crew that.  

“A family is people that love and care about each other no matter what. If one is hurt then the others will help them. Family is never being alone or forgotten. I truly am thankful that I have the crew that I have. Each person is amazing and makes me happy to be around. I love going on adventures with them and being free on the seas” Shanks told him. 

Luffy really wanted that and he wanted to be a part of Shank’s nakama. Luffy never truly realized how alone he was until he got a taste of what having friends and family was like. He never knew how horrible being lonely was and now Luffy was sure he would rather die than be alone again. For some reason Shanks wasn’t listening to Luffy though. Shanks wanted him to stay here on the island to be safe, because being a pirate was dangerous unless you were strong. Shanks also could not stay with Luffy since he was wanted and he knew his Gramps as a marine would arrest Shanks.  

Luffy signed in determination as he walked the halls of the ship passing a few people that gave him a pat on the head in greeting. Luffy was on his way to the mess hall to argue his point with Shanks again. Shanks and the others were teaching him many things to make him stronger and smarter. Although he did not like books, Shanks explained that without some knowledge pirates would not be good at anything. Pirates needed to know how the ship worked, swimming, what to eat, who to steal from, and other things.  

Of course, after seeing the many different positions of the crew Luffy wanted to be a captain like Shanks. He was so cool commanding his crew and no one could tell him what to do. He was freer then the others and Luffy wanted to be the freest human possible. He hated being locked on this island and told what to do by Gramps.  

Luffy tripped up on some steps as he was heading down and tumbled to the end of a corridor he did not remember. Opening a door on the left he found himself in the treasure room. Luffy grinned at seeing all the interesting and shiny items again. He wanted to find his own someday or steal it from other no good pirates. Shanks had drilled that into his head, somewhat literally. Not all pirates were good like the Red-Haired Pirates.  

He walked around the room to glance at the items since he was lost again. Soon his stomach growled in anger. He needed food. Turning back to the door something bright blue catches Luffy’s eye. Turning Luffy sees a chest with a weird looking fruit inside it. The fruit was the brightest blue Luffy had ever seen with swirls of yellow that looked like lightning. It was in the shape of an apple and Luffy could not look away. He walked closer to the fruit and picked it up. Why was a fruit in the treasure room? 

He would ask Shanks. It looked mouthwatering almost like it was begging to be eaten. Luffy quickly took the fruit out of the room in search again for the mess hall. After a few turns he could hear his name being called up ahead with a grin he ran to the large dining area moving toward Shanks.  

“Shanks! I finally found you,” Luffy said behind the pirate. 

“Thewf your. Grapplate” Shanks said through the food in his mouth without looking at Luffy. Luffy was used to it now since Shanks usually was starving from being hungover in the morning. Luffy thought he said there you are and grab a plate. 

“Hey Shanks can I have this fruit?” Luffy asked holding up the fruit that no one looked at. Everyone was busy eating away. 

“You know you don’t have to ask Anchor” Shanks said after take a gulp of his drink, again not looking at the boy. “You can eat anything as long as you're not allergic or its already being eaten”  

With that Shanks tried to take a rabbit from Benn’s plate but had his hand slapped away. Shanks pouted while his first mate grinned. “You’ll have to try better than that Captain”. 

Luffy chuckled and looked back at the fruit. Well he said yes. Luffy quickly puts the whole thing in his mouth and nearly gaged. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever eaten, even the bugs he had eaten while in the forest with the monkeys were better. It tasted like ashes and tar to the boy. Static started to tingle his skin as well.  

“Yuck. That was the worst fruit ever!” Luffy yelled while grabbing some juice to wash the taste out.  

“Hahaha. Not everything is a winner Anchor” Shanks patted him on the back with a grin, handing the boy some lamb. “Have some meat instead. I know it's your favorite”. 

“Meat!” Luffy grabbed the lamb and sighed in relief. The taste was so much better. “Whao do tada?”  

“We’re going into the village for some supplies, Anchor” Shanks chuckled.  

Luffy nodded his head than glared at the pirate. “Stop calling me that”. He pouted with his arms crossed still holding some of the lamb. Looking so adorable Shanks wanted to just hug the boy to death.  

“Well you keep sinking in the water, anchor,” Shanks teased with a shrug as if to say what can you do. 

Luffy stuck his tongue out. “It’s not my fault you're a bad teacher”.  

Shanks grabbed his chest in shock. “Anchor. How could you. I thought I was your favorite”. 

“Well, now that’s Benn”. The boy said sitting on the opposite side of Benn with a huff.  

Benn grinned smugly at the gaping captain. “Ha, I'm his favorite now”. 

Shanks got down on his knees in front of his cute boy, and Luffy was his. After two weeks of having the adorable spitfire on deck he was completely tied around his little finger. Just one look at that pout or puppy eyes had almost the whole crew breaking down to give him what he wanted or make him happy. His boy’s smiles could light the world and his pure heart was to be protected at all costs. It was so difficult for Shanks to tell Luffy no. Every time he told him no to being a part of the crew and sailing away with them, he wanted to cry inside. The only thing that was keeping him going on that front was the thought of Luffy hurt. The boy could not be a pirate yet. Though given a few years Shanks might yet steal the little anchor away.  

“Please, please, please Luffy. Don’t let the evil man corrupt you to his ways” Shanks begged.  

“Hey, who you calling evil?” 

“That man kills all fun with the dreaded papers of doom” Shanks wailed while clutching the boy tightly. Luffy giggled and hugged him back. He could never stay made at Shanks for long.  

“Papers of doom? Really?” Benn raised an eyebrow at his captain.  

“Hurry we must run away!” Shanks cried while running out onto the deck with Luffy in his arms laughing the whole way.  

“I’m going to hate it when we leave the little shrimp.” Lucky Roo sighed mournfully.\ 

“I know he reminds me of my own son. Have I should you his picture?” Yasopp asked. The whole crew sighed. “YES!” 


	2. A Spark Ignites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not warning before but this is a slow building fanfic. I’m not going to go through everything in Luffy’s life but I do want to lay the ground works for acelu relationship to be more believable. Thank you all for kudos and comments so far, don’t worry you’ll see how Luffy is a little shit more in this chapter. I wanted to show a difference from the lonely Luffy to the Luffy currently with friends.

The usual quiet dirt road that led toward the small village was alight with the laughter of a child and the shouts of men. Luffy ducked under a bush and ran giggling away from a chasing Yasopp, who was screaming bloody murder after the brat. “Damn brat how could you ruin my clothes like that!” Yasopp spat some sticky liquid out of his mouth and dived for the demon that caused him to be in this sticky situation.  

Earlier, as the pirates and kid were walking toward the village Luffy had noticed an octopus in the shallows of the water of the beach. He knew that Yasopp’s favorite food was seafood and wanted to share his find with his friend. Luffy picked up the sea creature and frowned at the sudden tired feeling. That’s strange. He never suddenly felt tired before unless he was being chased by those stupid monkeys, just the thought sent shivers down his spine as he remembered something worse. Running way from Gramp’s ‘fist of love’.  

Now that was terrifying and really needed a name change before Luffy swore off all things to do with love. Now that he spent time with people who cared about him, he could better understand the word. He saw the caring parents of the older kids around the village, but did not really think there was much of a difference until Shanks had paled when hearing stories about Luffy’s life and Gramps.  

The pirate calmly told the boy that it was not normal and was abusive, if anything. Though he really did not understand the word well. Shanks had just sighed and said it wasn’t good to do that to people, and not a right way to express that they care about you. “It hurt right?” Shanks had asked.  

“Yeah, I had a large bump on my head and was seeing two of gramps”. The boy shivered at the memory. “One is scary enough”. Shanks had a dark look in his eyes for a moment and muttered something about feeding a sea king. “Luffy, when someone hurts another, they are supposed to care about on purpose, it is wrong. What would you feel if Roo hit me like your gramps did you?” 

Luffy tilted his head back cutely in thought with his cheeks puffed up. Shanks had to stop himself from ahhing over the adorable sight. His little one was the most adorable boy in the world. Yes, Shanks realized how possessive that sounded but the kid had him wrapped around his finger and he needed to be protected. Sometimes when Luffy was about to tumble off the ship, get stuck in an air duct, or get taken by a bird Shanks truly felt bad for the heart attacks he gave his old captain. If he had felt even an iota of the panic and terror that Shanks had it was no wonder Rogers was so protective of his cabin boys. Shanks would protect Luffy from the world if he could. He thought wrapping the boy in bubble wrap might be a good idea, if only Benn would let him.  

“I’d be mad and want to know why,” Luffy finally answered. It was hard to think so deeply but he was getting better at it. “What if there was no reason?” Shanks continued. “I’d be mad and want to hit him?” Luffy questioned since he did not think that was the right answer.  

Shanks smiled. “I would feel the same if I saw your gramps hit you. I would also feel upset that you were hurt. Do you want me to feel upset?” Luffy’s eyes widened. “No!” 

“Then you need to realize that the people who care for you don’t like to see you hurt. Just like you don’t like it the other way around. Ok, anchor?” Luffy was hugged tightly to Shanks chest and pouted at the nickname. “Alright, so Gramps hitting me is wrong? He wants me to be stronger?” 

“There are ways to make you stronger Lu without harming you like that. Remember the workout you saw Benn doing? That trains the muscles in your body to be stronger. Without basics like that you won’t get strong or you can hurt yourself worse. You can’t be a good pirate if you die early.” Shanks patted his head softly. 

Luffy smiled at the octopus and turned back toward Yasopp, Benn, Lucky Roo, and Shanks. They were already heading into the forest toward the village. He quickly ran to catch up hiding his find behind him. “There you are little one, what are you up to?” Benn asked with a small smile. He did not show much emotion on his face usually but the kid brought it out easily.  

Luffy rubbed his black locks, making them messier. “Nothing,” Luffy turned his puffed cheek face away trying to look innocent. “Hmm...” Benn rolled his eyes, as long as he wasn’t involved, he didn’t care what the brat did.  

Luffy grinned and turned toward the arguing pair that was Lucky Roo and Yasopp. Luffy didn’t know what they were arguing about now but quietly walked over. Having the squirming creature in front of him he noticed it was still slightly moving. Luffy was about to get Yasopp’s attention when he noticed something else. The octopus’ many arms looked just like Yasopp’s hair. He got closer than looked back and forth from one to the other.  

Maybe placing it on his head would determine it better? Luffy waited till Yasopp bent down a little and quickly plopped the creature on his head. The boy tilted his head at the picture of a statue like Yasopp with the Octopus on his head. Aside from the color it really did match his hair. The others had stopped to look at the weird scene when the Octopus sprayed ink all over Yasopp and plopped off his head moving toward the beach. Everything was dead silent when Shanks and Lucky Roo belted out in laughter, roiling on the ground crying. Benn couldn’t help the laughter he let out at the black inked pirate who was blinking in shock.  

Slowly, Yasopp turned to a giggling Luffy who say the look on his face change to rage and ran laughing into the woods. What no one noticed was the spark like yellow light that was coming off the boy’s legs as he ran. It seemed like no matter how close Yasopp came to the kid he easily outpaced him which was strange for a kid verses an experienced pirate who was not slow by any means.  

Luffy had made it to a part of the village he knew well and quickly hid from the raging octopus head. Waiting a few minutes, he quietly made his way toward the sound of Shank’s whizzing laughter. The others had made their way to Makino’s bar to wait for the troublemaker and his latest victim. Roo was munching on some meat while clutching his side in pain from laughing so much. He really loved the brat. Benn was relaxing in his seat finally able to stop repressing his own amusement, and Shanks was chugging away at some sake.  

The cheeky brat walked over to the bunch once he saw no sign of Yasopp and sat next to Benn with a wide grin. “Alright kid, I got to ask why you did that?” Roo said after swallowing a mouth full. Luffy gave a wicked smirk with an innocent look on his face. “What?” 

The brat would be dangerous when older. That was for sure. “Yassop and the octopus?” The kid brightened. “Oh, I was going to give him it as a gift because he likes seafood so much and I saw it in the shallows. Then I noticed something,” The boy stopped leaving the others in suspense as he gabbled up some meat Makino placed in front of him. “What did you notice you brat!” Roo shouted spraying meat on the other adults beside him. Benn gave him a glare thinking about how he would get him back later, or maybe get Luffy to punish him.  

“I realized that my gift would not be eaten by Yassop because it was his family.” The boy said with a sunny smile and cheeks full of meat.  

Dead silence followed that statement before tears of laughter were streaming down the faces of the pirates. Even Benn could not hold in his laughter at the image. Luffy continued in a thoughtful tone. “His hair is just like octopus tentacles. Therefore, he is an octopus.” He said this with such conviction that the others would forever remember this moment and Yassop the octopus was born. Oh, they could not wait to tell the rest of the crew.  

As they finally got a hold of their laughter, they noticed some noise from the entrance of the bar. Suddenly, five bandits came walking in acting as if they owned the place. Luffy paled and tensed up at the sight of the group of men. They were the ones that beat the crap out of him and gave him his scar. Luffy clutched his fists and looked away in anger. The others did not notice the difference in the small ‘member’ of the group and watched as the bandits caused a fuss while walking to the bar.  

“Give us your best booze!” The leader of the Higuma bandits yelled at Makino. “I’m sorry sir but we are out. We have a shipment coming tomorrow though.” Makino said with as much kindness as she could muster. She remembered them hurting Luffy and really disliked them.  

Higuma looked over at the pirates enjoying sake and glared at Makino. “I doubt they are drinking water.” He pulls out a bounty poster with his face on it. “I’m worth 8,000,000 beli so you don’t want to mess with me. Give me the alcohol you're giving those pathetic pirates.” 

Shanks walked over leaning on the bar with a full bottle of sake in hand. “Here this is the only one left. You can have it.” Shanks said with a smile that was slightly dark.  

Luffy was slightly shaking in anger and adrenaline. Although he was a little afraid of the bandits, who wouldn’t when they beat him nearly to death, but he was more afraid of them hurting Makino. As soon as Shanks walked over, he calmed a little because if anyone could protect Makino and stop the bandits it would be him.  

“Sure,” Higuma grabbed the bottle and Shanks turned away to look at Makino. Suddenly, Shanks felt liquid pour down on his head. Luffy could not believe his eyes as the sake poured over Shanks. The bandits would get it now.  

Shanks calmly, still with a smile, turned apologetic eyes to Makino. “Do you have a mop? Sorry your floor got wet”.  

Luffy was shocked still. He could barely hear the laughter and insults that the Higuma bandits called at the pirates as they left. Shanks hadn’t done anything. Why? Why did he just stand there? Makino could have been hurt. They had insulted the pirate crew Shanks loved. They had insulted him. Why did he do nothing? 

The boy’s black bangs covered his face as Shanks took the mop from Makino and started to clean the sake off the floor. Luffy could feel himself start to shake again but this time more in disappointed anger. He thought Shanks was strong. His foundation of his idol was completely crumbling.  

“Why...” Luffy whispered but it was loud enough for the ones sitting next to them to hear. “What?” Benn asked now noting something was wrong with the brat.  

Shanks looked up at Benn’s question and turned toward anchor with concern. “Why?” Luffy asked louder. Shanks walked over to Luffy and kneeled in front of him.  

The closeness of the red head caused Luffy’s anger and confusion to snap. “Why did you do nothing!” He screamed as angry tears came to his eyes but he would not let them fall.  

Shanks backed up in shock. “Anchor,” 

“He insulted you and the crew. He could have hurt Makino and you did nothing.” The boy couldn’t look at Shanks in that moment.  

“Luffy sometimes it isn’t worth attacking everyone that tries to hurt you. They were just words-”. 

“They would hurt them. They wouldn’t care. They never did before and you did nothing!” Luffy screamed again jumping off his seat and running away. This time Shanks stared after the boy in shock. He had seen the light wrapping around the boy as he ran. Shanks shook his head. It was probably nothing. Shanks frowned in pain though that the kid was angry with him. 

“Don’t worry captain he’ll be back.” Roo said calmly patting the red head on the back. Tears streamed down the captain's cheeks and he grabbed onto Roo’s hand. “Anchor hates me!” He cried dramatically.  

Benn sighed in aggravation at his stupid captain. Makino walked over to the pirates. “Luffy will forgive you, but I think you need to understand a little of why he was upset.” She sat next to Roo facing the others. “The Higuma bandits hurt Luffy really badly for doing nothing except asking some questions.” 

The pirates’ eyes were shadowed as they took in the distressing news. Shanks clutched his fists. If he had known he would have killed the bastards. No one hurt an innocent kid let alone Luffy and get away with it.  

Shanks stood quickly to go after Luffy but was stopped by a hand on his arm. “Wait, if you are going after Luffy it would be best to let him cool down first. You are the first person he really has opened up to.” Makino explained sitting back down.  

Shanks sighed. “He will be ok on his own right?” 

“He probably went to Garp’s cabin to sleep.” The pirates paled in panic. “Garp?” Benn questioned feeling like he did not want the answer, he was right. 

“Luffy’s grandfather is Monkey D. Garp and he has a cabin Luffy stays at in the woods close to the village.” Makino said.  

The others sweat dropped. Of all the people the kid could be related to at least now they understood the relationship between the two. The marine was crazy and it does not surprise Shanks that he would treat Luffy like a mini marine. Not that they liked it though.  

At that moment an inky octopus looking man stepped into the bar looking tired. “What did I miss?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m slowly making Luffy’s character smarter or look at things more. He will still be his blunt, troublemaking self, but I feel like his character should have more depth. I mean the poor child grew up truly alone until meeting Shanks and his brothers. It’s no wonder that Luffy was dumb, but I feel like he would not have survived in reality if he wasn’t a little smart. Also given the right tools and motives I believe Luffy would be pretty smart from the beginning.


	3. A Dream Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning of torture and violence to a kid. Also, thanks for the support so far. I made this chapter longer and this is the last one before Luffy and Ace meet. Again, I don’t own anything of one piece, or ace would be alive. Thanks for your patience as the story slowly comes together and support AO3.

Luffy sat in a small room with a hay bed covered in old blankets. Frustration was steaming off the boy and embarrassment. He had run from Shanks, his new friend like a coward. He also did not understand the cowardness of the captain either. They were big tough pirates. He was told so many amazing stories and shown some of their strength. Why did Shanks allow someone to walk all over them?

Maybe Shanks wasn’t the great pirate he seemed to be. That thought truly hurt him. He was realizing more and more how lonely and unhappy his life before meeting Shanks was. He also knew that if he stayed here that it would just continue. His Gramps would come once in a blue moon to ‘train’ him, he knew it was abuse now. Did his Gramps really care about him? The only things he really did were yell he would be a marine when he was older, hit him, make him fight animals that could hurt him, and leave him all alone. 

Gramps thought him some survival and hunting skills but that was mainly things he had to experience himself. He did save the kid when he was too hurt to fight or was about to be killed, but still. He was taught reading, writing, and other things more by Makino and Shanks, then his grandpa. He had no idea if he even had parents that were alive. Makino was the only villager that truly cared about him but she was still limited. 

In the past two weeks with Shank’s crew were the most he had been around people that showed him any affection or care. Now as the boy sat there, he nearly started to cry again at the thought of losing that since he ran away. Maybe he should have let Shanks explain himself. He cursed his continued stupid rashness. What if Shanks hated him now?

As the thought slowly started to consume his mind a sharp knock came from the front door of the cabin. He carefully got out of his bed trying not to make a sound. It was always better to be cautious since he had no idea who would come here. Could be the bandits or worse Gramps. Luffy grabbed a broom as he walked through the tiny dining area to the front door. 

Another knock came with a familiar voice, “Anchor, are you there?”

Luffy shocked ,  opened the door with wide puffy eyes. There was Shanks with a concerned look on his face. “Hey, could I come in to talk?”

Luffy numbly nodded his head and moved away from the door. As Shanks walked into the cabin, he realized it really should be called a shack. The thing was small with what looked like three rooms other than the dinning kitchen area he and Luffy stood in. The outside looked even worse with the tall weeds and pitch patched tiled roof. It looked like someone had built this place by hand and had no idea how to make a proper house. It also had very dated furniture and applies. Good god that fridge looked like it would fall apart or eat Luffy by the growling loud noises it emulated. 

The image of a monster fridge with Luffy’s feet sticking out of it came to his mind with the kid screaming to give him meat. He had to hold his breath for a minute to not laugh. Don’t laugh, he had to be serious for the boy. Luffy had walked over and sat at the small round table that had two taped together chairs. It looked like they had been broken and pieced together multiple times. Shanks sat cautiously in the other seat hoping to not break it and nearly sighed in relief when it held his weight. 

He was hating  Garp more and more now. Just being in this lonely, run down shack made him want to steal Luffy away. The danger of the grand line be damned. Sadly, he knew better. “Luffy, I know you’re upset with me, but can you let me explain?” Luffy took a minute to nod and looked down. “When you get older you will have a better understanding of what I'm about to tell you, but I'll try my best to explain. With being a captain or growing up in general. There will be times when you experience people you don’t like. They may insult you, your friends, be mean to others, eta. What I've come to realize is to choose my battles. You can’t fight everyone who does this Anchor or you will only be fighting for the rest of your life. You would have no time for rest, peace, adventure, fun, or anything else. You could place the people you care about in needless danger as well. Are you understanding so far?”

Luffy was looking at the red head in surprise. He had never thought about that and took a minute to think about it. He remembered all the older kids and even the bandits that said nasty things about him. He then felt tired as he thought about constantly fighting them. He would not change their mind if he beat them. He did get one kid punched in the head by his friend and beat him, but the next day he continued to bully Luffy. He could see were Shanks was coming from but still didn’t see himself not fighting others. 

Luffy nodded again not sure what to say yet. Shanks continued. “Now this does not mean that I would not fight people I just decide if it is worth the consequences if I did. With the bandits, they are honestly very weak to me. Their insults were just words and did not really hurt my crew or me. I’m sorry they made you upset, but I did not see the point of fighting someone so weak and make an unnecessary enemy. I have enough that are truly strong. If I made enemies of every jerk, I disliked in the world I’d never have peace except for on the Red Force. Also, if they had hurt anyone, I would have stepped in. They only spilled sake on me and insulted me. I don’t like to do such actions without a good reason since I know I'm so strong. It’s also a good idea to be underestimated by a potential enemy because I can surprise them and have an advantage in a dangerous situation. I don’t like to flaunt my strengths, weaknesses, or anything because it can get my crew and I killed more easily”.

The black-haired boy’s mouth was open in awe. Shanks had some really good points and he realized Shanks was still the man he idolized. Now even more. He was protecting them without letting the bandits realize it. Also, the kid could better understand the consequences of fighting every enemy he could come across. He promised himself that he would start to think more about situations before acting on them. After all Shanks was a great captain. “I understand, I think, Shanks”.

“Good, do you want to come back with me to the ship?” Shanks patted Luffy’s hair gently. “Not tonight, I need to clean a little since I haven’t been here in a while. Otherwise when Gramps eventually comes back, I'd be in trouble again. Can I come back in the morning?”

“No problem,  kid . I’m going to start heading back if you’re ok. Did you eat? Do you need anything?” 

“Nope, I eat already and am ok. See you tomorrow. Oh, can we try to swim again tomorrow it has been awhile since Benn tried to teach me” Luffy asked with a sunny grin.

Shanks laughed. “I don’t know I think it’s a lost cause already, but if Benn’s willing to save you again be my guest”. He teased and Luffy pouted with arms crossed. “Meanie!” 

“Alright Anchor good night!” Shanks called walking out of the house as Luffy swung the broom he forgot was still in his hand and the laughing pirate with a huff. 

“Meanie!” He shouted again and closed the door. Luffy looked back around his house and pouted again at the thought of cleaning. He hated chores but it was better to get it over with just in case. 

Shanks walked up the small path toward the village noticing his waiting crew members at the top of the hill. Benn raised an eyebrow at the dark look and muttering captain. “Is the kid ok?”

Shanks sighed. “He’s ok and we talked. He seemed to understand a little and isn’t upset anymore.”

Roo looked behind the captain. “Where is he then?”

“He’s staying at the ‘cabin’ to clean it since he hasn’t been there in two weeks. He will be coming back to the ship tomorrow morning.” Shanks glared back at the place in disgust and anger. 

Benn raised his other eyebrow. “Alright, what is wrong with you?”

“I’M GOING TO KILL GARP! THAT PLACE IS BARELY LIVABLE FOR AN ADULT LET ALONE A CHILD AND HE’S ALL ALONE THERE. THAT GOD DAMN OLD FART OF A MOTHER FREAKING MARINE”. Shanks blew up with steam coming out of his head. 

Benn sweat dropped. “Why are you  censoring yourself? You never do that.”

“JUST INCASE LUFFY HEARS ME. GOD IM SO MAD I COULD RING HIS NECK OR BETTER YET GIVE HIM A SO CALLED ‘FIST OF LOVE’ SO LOVING IT SENDS THAT CRAZY SALT AND PEPPER HAIRED, WANNABE HAWAIIAN, SNOT PICKING, EVIL EYED DONKEY STRIGHT TO HEAVEN BEFORE HE COULD EVEN SAY PIRATE”. Shanks ranted while pacing around them pulling at his hair. 

Roo stared with a gapping mouth while  Yasopp was praying he never angered the captain like this. They had all seen him mad and serious before but this was the first time they saw him nearly blue in the face from ranting. Note to self don’t mess with Luffy or Shanks will go insane. 

“First, I’m going to tie the bastard up in chains with spikes made of  haki . Then, I'm going to punch him till all his teeth come out. Then, I'll throw him in a pit full of monkeys and get them to tear him apart and throw shit at him. Then, I'll stick him in the middle of the worse hurricane with no protection. Then, I’ll stick him in the darkest, loneliest cave I can find and leave him there to rot as I wipe my ass with his picture and hand it with a ‘loving’ note to the marines as a fuck you”. The red head continued as he made his way back to the ship. The others had to practically run to keep up and were becoming paler as their captain muttered more of his ‘plan’.

“Please don’t start a fight with  Garp , Shanks!” Benn shouted at his captain in panic. There has been no other time he had ever seen his lazy captain so angry and blood thirsty.

Yasopp was very glad he didn’t punish the kid for the octopus' prank earlier. Wow, his captain was overprotective of the brat. Of course, he understood thinking about his own son he had to leave. For once the Red-Haired pirates felt bad for a marine and hoped they did not run into him. They knew he was a war hero that caught Shank’s captain, but the look in Shank’s eyes made them all believe he could take  Garp . God help the fools that tried to stop him and they were not fools. Benn was coming up with plans to make sure the two never meet for the sake of the future. Don’t get them wrong they were all mad at the marine for what he puts his innocent grandkid through but their captain was going crazy. 

The villagers could swear they heard the evil laughter that seemed to be coming from everywhere on the wind that night sending shivers down all their spines. All of the crew looked worriedly at the captain's door and did not sleep that night. The only one that did not feel the tension in the air was a sleeping child in the forest outside the village, who was happy to be done with his yucky chores and ready to see his friends in the morning. 

The next morning, Luffy woke early and jumped out of his bed excited for the day ahead.  He quickly got dressed in a red tank top and blue shorts before running out the door. Then sheepishly running back for his sandals. As the boy practically bounced into the village, he saw a terrible sight that sent a cold fury to freeze his blood. 

“Come on you Bitch. You promised that you'd have a new shipment of alcohol in yesterday to my boss. He told me to get it and I said no problem. You wouldn’t want to make me a liar, right?” Said a bandit with a smashed face, almost rat like. He held Makino’s arm tightly by the bicep in an almost bruising way with her trapped between two other fat bandits. 

There wasn’t anyone else awake at this time of the morning or if someone else was they were hiding. He had to save her. He was the only one but what could he do? He wasn’t able to beat them before and there were three. He also couldn’t risk the green haired woman getting hurt. She was Luffy’s friend. 

Adrenaline rushed through the boy as he tried to calm his anger enough to think. What would Shanks do? He remembered his conversation from yesterday and the little training techniques he had learned from the crew. He had to get their attention off Makino, but he could not rush head first into a fight he could not win. Therefore, he had to not be caught by them. That meant long distance fighting and running away. He thought of what he did to  Yasopp yesterday and how fast he ran. Alright, getting them to the woods would be a good idea. He had an advantage from running through it so much. 

Luffy looked around. There were some largish rocks beside a plant pot near his left. Perfect. He picked up one of the rocks he could hopefully throw with some accuracy. What did  Yasopp tell him again? Aim for a large target if you were unsure of your aim? His eyes caught the overhang above the two fat bandits. That will do. 

“MAKINO DUCK!” He screamed as loud as he could while throwing the rock as hard as he could. If he had paid attention to the rock instead of his friend, he would have noticed the sparks around the rock and that it completely destroyed the pole holding the hanging, indenting into the wall. The overhang swung down swiftly and Makino ducked just in time as it hit the other two bandit's unconscious with a bang. 

“Hey, rat face come and pick on someone your own size. Wait, if you’re a rat then that makes me bigger then you”. Luffy taunted to get his attention off his friends and the bartender. The rat face bastard turned almost purple in rage screaming at the kid. “You’re dead!”

Luffy smirked and took off in the direction that would get him to the forest the fastest with the enraged man close behind. Since it was just down to one person, he could lose him in the woods and circle around to Shanks. Once he let them know what was going on, he knew the pirate would help. He was glad he listened to Roo’s advice on angering an opponent. It made them think less and could give you an advantage, like how he is easily dodging the bandit. 

After jumping off some dead trees, running through bushes, bouncing off a startled bear, and skipping over some alligators in a river he had made it to the path leading to Shank’s ship. Luffy glanced around not letting down his guard but could not see or hear the man that was once chasing him. He let out a sigh of relief while he let his heart try to calm down. Sadly, he focused too much on his heart beat that was racing out of his chest to notice the dark figure looming behind him or the hit to his head before it was too late. 

“This time I won’t let this brat live. Time to make an example”. A dark voice laughed with malice as the kid lost  consciousness . 

Luffy was woken by the painful feeling of being kicked by a boot that broke a rib on his right side. “Ah...” The wind was knocked from his protesting lungs and he glanced up making out a lot of shapes. 

“Wake the fuck up you damn brat!” Shouted a voice close to his right.  Probably the man that kicked him. After another kick he knew he was right.

“Leave him alone!” “He’s just a kid!” He heard the voices of the mayor and Makino plead with the bandits that had him tied to the well in the square. He could finally make out the other villagers standing in front of him. Luffy felt a sharp tug on his hair lifting his face to see the head of the  Higuma bandits. Damn he was caught. 

“No, this little bastard has gone too far and tried to mock us. It’s time for him and the rest of this village to be taught a lesson. I now own this town. You all will do whatever I want without complaint or what I do to this brat will become you”.  Higuma said with a sadistic smile. 

Luffy glared at the man with hate. How dare he threaten his home. Even if the only one who was kind to him was Makino, he didn’t want the villagers to be harmed. “You’re the worse scum in the world and Shanks is going to kick all your asses when he gets here”. Although he felt fear and didn’t want to die, he also did not want to show his fear to the bandits. It almost felt like he would lose if he did and if nothing else, he would win that. He didn’t want to die yet.

He looked back to the crowd as the bandits grew more angered and one smacked him hard in the face. He couldn’t see Makino in the crowd. He hoped she was ok. As he heard a gun cock and felt another hit to his body all he could do was shut his eyes tight. “Sorry Shanks”. The last thing he saw was a bright light behind his eye lids and hear the bang of a gun. 

As this was happening Makino had run as fast as she could down the  path, she had seen the pirates come from, panting hard. Luckily Shanks and some of his crew were walking toward her a little concerned at not seeing anchor yet. “Shanks! You have to save Luffy!” She cried in desperation nearly collapsing into  Yasopp’s arms. 

“What happened?” Shanks asked the destressed woman. “The bandits from yesterday have Luffy and are going to kill him in the square. Please hurry!”

Shanks took off with Benn and Lucky Roo close behind. Shanks prayed he wasn’t too late. As they passed a house, finally in the village, a bright light blinded them and a gun shot was heard. Shanks paled and ran faster skidding to a holt after pushing some of the villagers aside. The captain’s eyes widened in disbelief and shock as he gapped at the scene in front of him. 

The bandits were all spread out on the ground with electricity swirling around them like yellow, white snakes. The men were twitching in pain and some were burnt in places. What was even more amazing was the sight of the lone figure sitting in front of the well. The boy was beaten and bloody with tore clothes that were slightly singed and the remains of burnt rope around his torso. His black hair was waving in an unseen wind that would turn to the same lightning that was circling the fallen bandits, while parts of the kid's body did the same thing. 

This wasn’t the part that amazed and froze Shanks in his spot. Lucky Roo and Benn walked slowly toward the kid but the captain didn’t move. Luffy was smiling with his eyes still closed without fear. Shanks could almost see an image of Roger overlapping the boy in his final moments. “Luffy?” Benn called out without touching the boy. 

Hearing the name snapped the captain and kid back to the present and both meet each other’s eyes. “You’re safe Anchor”. Shanks said calmly with a gentle smile. 

Luffy sagged in relief and smiled back. “What happened?” Luffy tilted his head in confusion seeing the downed men. Then nearly screamed at seeing his hand turn to lightning. 

“You’re ok Luffy. You just need to calm down and think about being solid and that you want to be touched ok”. Shanks kneeled in front of the panicked kid. 

Luffy took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to do as the pirate said. He noticed that the lightning did not hurt. There was only a tingling feeling that felt right to him throughout his body. As he calmed it disappeared and he opened his eyes. “What happened?” He asked again. 

“From the look of it you electrocuted the bandits”. Benn said slightly impressed. 

Luffy’s eyes widened in shock and he gapped at the first mate. “How!?”

It was silent for a moment when Luffy was shaken by Shanks. “Did you eat any unusual fruits Luffy? One’s you have never seen before?”

“Yeah, there was the fruit you told me I could eat. It tasted disgusting why?” Luffy asked with a cute confused look, even when hurt his puppy eyes were affective. 

Everyone almost awed at the scene. “Captain...” Benn said in a dangerous tone with a smile on his face. “You let a young boy eat a devil fruit”.

“I swear I near told him he could have a devil fruit Benn don’t kill me!” The captain picked up Luffy carefully while using him as a shield. His crew sweat dropped. Their captain was a coward when it came to a truly pissed Benn. 

“You told me while you were stuffing your face, I could eat anything I wanted when I asked about having the fruit. What is a devil fruit?” 

Shanks paled even more and gapped at the kid in his arms. “A devil fruit is a cursed fruit that gives the user powers at the cost of never being able to swim. I guess you will always be an anchor now”. 

Luffy pouted and stuck his tongue out at Shanks. “So, I can use lightning then. If so, I like it better then swimming”.

“Only  because you can't swim”. Shanks laughed again as he took Luffy to the village doctor. The rest of the village were slowly walking away from the weird scene. “Oh, Lucky Roo can you tie them up for me please?”

“Uh, sure captain.” Lucky for Roo the electricity was gone from around the bodies of the bandits since Luffy turned completely solid again. 

Shanks let the doctor start to check his boy while comforting him. “Yeah, you ate a logia type devil fruit which means you can turn into the element and control the element of lightning. I don’t have too much information on that devil fruit and I don’t know anyone who does. I will help you learn to control it at a basic level but you are going to need a lot of work in the future to not harm anyone without you wanting to. For now, just rest”. 

Luffy nodded sleepily and Shanks walked out of the doctor’s room with Benn. “Benn can you stay here for me? Watch Luffy.”

Benn raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

Shank’s gave him an innocent, blood thirsty smile. “I have trash to take care of. It will only take a minute and I'll be right back to my boy”. Benn couldn’t help but freeze and shiver as his captain practically skipped out of the house and toward his victims. He almost felt bad for the bandits, but then smirked darkly. They hurt Luffy after all and he did like the brat. 

As the boy rested his wounds the village heard the pained sound of bones breaking, pleads of mercy, and manic, dark laughter from the forest. No one would leave their homes that day. 

After two weeks Luffy was in top shape sitting on the dock that the Red Force was getting ready on. Shanks had taught the boy many key tips on controlling his devil fruit and the different types of devil fruit. At least he ate something strong and not something lame like most Paramecia types. The mystical  zoan type fruits would have been cool too but they were very rare. Shanks had told him some stories about a blue turkey on whitebeard or something like that. The turkey could turn into blue fire and fly, which was cool. He wished Shanks luck at recruiting the turkey. He honestly thought Shanks should just bribe it with food. 

He was also taught one of the three types of  haki . Observation  haki . He wasn’t good at it at the moment but with practice he hoped to be as good as Lucky Roo. For someone as big as he was, he was super-fast and could dodge easily. Although he had grown in strength and intelligence since the bandit incident, he was said about today. Shanks was leaving. The Red-Haired pirates were leaving him. He had begged and pleaded the whole two weeks to go too. Shanks would not budge. 

Luffy did understand. It was very dangerous for a kid to be on a pirate ship where they were going and Shanks could not always protect him. He did not want to be a burden to Shanks and was willing to let them go. They couldn’t stay any longer or Gramps could catch them. Luffy really didn’t want that. 

Shanks came up to the pouting boy who was kicking his feet off the dock. “Anchor, it won’t be forever you know”.

The boy lowered his head not looking at the captain. Shanks looked a little worried at the kid when he suddenly jumped up in front of the pirate. “I have decided I’m going to become a pirate!”

Shanks chuckled at the spitfire. “You can't come with us Luffy”.

“I don’t want to”. Shanks raised an eyebrow almost like Benn did. “Don’t want to?”

Luffy turned his face up to Shanks with a determined glow in his eyes and the widest smile taking up his face. “Nope, I’ll have my own crew and be an even greater captain then you. I realized that being alone is worse than being hurt, so I want to be the freest and strongest person in the world to protect my future  nakama and friends.  I’m going to become the king of the pirates!”

Nostalgia hit the read head hard after those words. Gol D. Roger once again overshadowed the boy with the same grin and look in his eye. Shanks blinked tears back and placed his straw hat on top of the boy head covering his face. “King of the pirates, huh?”

Luffy touched the hat in confusion looking up at Shanks with surprise. This was Shank’s treasure. He loved this hat. “Let’s make a promise Luffy. Return that hat to me when you become a great pirate alright. Keep your dream alive”.

Luffy grinned up at him. “ Shishishi . I promise”.


	4. Bandits and Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit shorter of a chapter than last. Finally meeting Ace! Also, sorry this is un-betaed and I have made some mistakes. If anything is glaringly wrong please let me know. Finally, I won't be posting another chapter until May because I have things to do. Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far. I'm really happy so many people like this fic so far.

It had been a month since Shanks and the Red-Haired Pirates left the island and Luffy. The boy had kept up with the exercise training Benn taught him with some weights he gave him. He would run around the village for an hour to build his leg muscles and speed. He didn’t just train his body though. Shanks left him books that would help him. Some were on islands of the East Blue, navigation, strategy, ships, and other boring, but helpful things. He at first did not want some of them because he felt they would ruin his adventure. Then Shanks explained how great captains had to be prepared for dangerous situations. There was no way to predict everything but to allow your crew to get hurt or worse die by something easily avoided was shameful of a true pirate captain. It meant the captain did not care about their crew. 

Luffy refused to allow that to happen when he made his pirate crew. They would be his family like Shank’s crew were to him. So, he would read and learn from the books to be the best pirate captain ever. Shanks did give him some fun books too. There were some pirate stories, stories of dragons and monsters, and books about sailing. He found those to be so fascinating. He knew he would never be able to make his own ship. Luffy had tried to make a wooden sword and... somehow it caught fire. So, he does not have the talent to build things, but he was great at planning. He thought of all the wonderful ideas he could think of, some of which would seem impossible to anyone else, but the boy just knew his ship could be made. 

He did not go too far with his ideas because he wanted to make sure his dream ship was perfect for not just himself but for his future family as well. The straw hat boy fidgeted in excitement while drawing some more ideas for the ship. He was glad he was practicing that skill as well because he was horrible at drawing or art in general. Now people could tell what was drawn by him but it was still simple drawings. He wanted to be able to describe his thoughts better. Sometimes words weren’t enough. So, drawing became a must. 

This has been Luffy’s life for the past month but something else changed as well. He was smiling less. He did not notice at first but when a week had gone by without Shanks and he had looked around to tell Lucky Roo an idea for a new meat dish, he noticed. Loneliness. He was alone again. The pain in his chest kept growing in the time he was alone. Even with the distractions and determination of learning and training for his dream, he felt so much sadness. This pain hurt worse than being hurt by  Higuma and his bandits. It hurt worse than any pain he had ever felt before. He knew loneliness before this but at the same time he did not. 

He now knew the loneliness of losing those close to you. Yes, the Red-Haired Pirates were still alive and out there but he was unable to see or speak with them. He could not play pranks on  Yasopp , make food with Lucky Roo, train with Benn, or laugh with Shanks. It would not be as bad if he still had someone, he could call a friend within the village. It was like before he met Shanks. Luffy stopped seeing the pictures of a book he was looking at. 

He was alone. No. The boy shook off the thoughts in his head and stood suddenly from his table in the small cabin he lived in. He would not be alone forever. He would have a family someday and friends. He would sail the seas and become Pirate King. He would be the freest human in the world to be able to always have adventures with his family and no one could stop him. He would not be stuck in a village of people that barely tolerated him. He would see Shanks again. 

Luffy ran out of the cabin with tears running down his face to the back clearing where his training gear was. He slammed his fist into the straw dummy Benn had made for him to practice with. He hit it over and over and over and over, until he could not move his arms anymore. He collapsed to the ground shaking with suppressed sobs and exhaustion. He just wanted someone who would not leave him. Someone who cared about him. Who could love him and he could love back?

The next day Luffy could not take the sad, lonely feelings anymore and ran deep into the forest. That’s where you could find him now with his straw hat covering his tear stained face. Suppressed sobs and cries of suffering coming from a shaking frame. Again, he was only six and life was not fair. What the boy did not see was a figure walking quickly toward him that stops in shock at the sight of the kid. For once,  Garp could barely stop himself from tearing up at the sight of his grandson crying his heart out. 

The marine had come to see his grandson much sooner than usual due to the sightings of the Red-Haired Pirates near the island. He did not want pirates anywhere near Luffy. Garp refused to have another outlaw in the family if he could help it. He was heartbroken when his son left the marines and became an outlaw. Someone the marines, like himself, hunted with prejudice. He did not want his grandsons to be in that situation. 

Although a part of him wanted to comfort the boy he hardened his heart against the action. He failed at raising Dragon, he would raise Luffy as a true marine.  Garp made some noise to hopefully alert his grandson of his presence. Luffy quickly jumped up at the noise, which made  Garp a little proud inside. His training seemed to be working. When Luffy fully saw his  Gramps, he paled and started to back away.

Garp frowned at the action. “Are you running from your Grandfather, Luffy? Seems you need a fist of love!” The marine ran at the boy, by no means using his true strength, and hit the kid on the head with haki. 

“OW!” Luffy screamed holding his bump from under his hat. He glared a little at his Gramps.  Garp raised an eyebrow at the glare. “Do you need another one?”

“No Gramps!” Luffy waved him off quickly. His heart nearly in his throat. 

“I heard there was some pirates here the other day. You didn’t go near those scum, did you?” Gramps asked. “They are thieves, murderers, and the worst sort of people. Since you will be a fine marine you need to stay away from them. You’re not ready to fight them yet”.

As the words fell from  Garp’s lips Luffy could feel anger rise in him. It was unlike any anger he had felt before. It wasn’t the childish, petty anger against insults about him. It wasn’t the anger of hearing insults from the band its about his friends. It wasn’t the anger he had felt before of his  Gramp’s training, or lack thereof. No, it was an all-consuming fire of anger at the insults about his family. Shanks and the Red-Haired Pirates were his family. The only ones that truly showed the boy care and here was his blood family insulting them to his face. 

Luffy exploded. “SHANKS IS NOT SCUM AND I WILL NEVER BE A MARINE!”

Garp gritted his teeth in anger. The pirates had already gotten to him. Luffy luckily had shouted in a hoarse voice and the marine did not make out Shank’s name. 

“That’s it!”  Garp picked up his grandson by the back of his shirt, giving him another fist of love, this time stronger. The poor boy was seeing stars. “I’m moving you out of the village. I can’t have you around anymore pirates to get any more ideas about not being a marine. You are banned from the village from now on”.

Luffy gasped in shock still reeling from the hit. “Leaving?”

Garp started walking through the forest, not bothering to grab anything from the cabin figuring the boy had little that could not be replaced. He wanted his grandson to be safe as soon as possible away from the sea and pirates. Luffy was still in shock after an hour of being carried through the forest. He had never been this deep before. He had seen huge tigers, bears, and snakes as they went by. None went close to them, they seemed scared of his Gramps, which was smart. He was becoming more afraid of him as well. 

The raven-haired boy could no longer stay silent. “Where are we going?”  Garp did not hear the subdued tone in his voice. “There is a bandit hideout near the top of the mountain where you will be staying from now on. They owe me so they will make sure you have shelter and food”.

Luffy’s eyes widened in shock. Bandits? “The hell if I'll stay with bandits! They are far worse than pirates Gramps. I was--”

Garp cut him off. “Enough Luffy! You are staying there and training to become a marine. You will not change my mind”.

Luffy bit into his lip hard and said nothing else. This was one of the few times he had ever felt so upset with his Gramps. Shanks was right. Garp didn’t act like proper family. If he had never met Shanks and started to use his mind more, he would not have noticed. He winced at how naive he was. He glanced at his  Gramp’s face as they continued toward the mountain. All he could see was hard determination and anger. 

He now knew he could not fully trust his Gramps and that hurt a lot more then he thought it would to admit. If he told him what his dream was the old marine would probably be harder on him. So, he would have to hide that part of him from his Gramps. He also winced at the thought of the future. After seeing how he reacted just to pirates being near him, what would he do when he became one?  Garp was a marine and honor bound to capture or kill pirates. 

The more Luffy thought about it the more he realized Gramps would choose to be a marine over his grandson. He internally cried for the loss of the only blood family he knew of. Luffy could not give up his dream or the want of freedom. He could never be happy being a stuffy marine. Therefore, he would have to avoid Gramps in the future. 

The straw hat boy was subdued all the way to a large wooden shack with the name  Dadan Bandits above the door.  Garp gave three loud thumps to the door. “WHO THE HELL IS THAT!” Came a loud voice and the door banged open. 

“WE DON’T WANT ANYTHING YOU FUCKS ARE SELLING! GET—AH!” A large, masculine woman with curly orange hair shouted and gasped in shock. “G-G-GARP!”

“DADAN!” He shouted right back. Luffy couldn’t help but snicker a little at the looks the bandits were making at the sight of Gramps. “I have another favor to ask of you”. The marine could tell she was about to argue and narrowed his eyes with a sinister smile. “I would not refuse unless you want to go to Impel Down”.

Dadan paled more and her cigar fell to the ground from her mouth. “W-W-What is the favor?” She asked in a weak voice. 

“You will be watching over my grandson, Luffy”.  Garp said holding up the boy.

“G-G-G-G-GRANDSON!” The bandits shouted in panic. “YOU HAVE A GRANDSON!”

Garp gave a sharp look of annoyance and they fall deadly silent. Some looked like their souls had left their bodies from the news.  Dadan stood her ground though. “We already have to deal with that devil of a brat, Ace. We can’t take another one of your grandsons”.

“Again, I'm not giving you any choice”.  Garp stated setting Luffy down. “Where is Ace anyway?”

Luffy was shocked to know that Gramps had another grandson. Was he his brother or cousin? He wasn’t sure how he felt about it, but maybe he would not be alo ne here. Hearing some noise from some bushes behind him, Luffy turned slowly. He felt something come at him quickly and dodged a little to let it pass him. Was that spit? He became more alert and noticed a raven-haired boy holding a pipe, sitting on the back of a downed bear. 

Where did he come from? The boy seemed to be older than him by a few years and taller. He had a fierce glare on his face that was offset by the nice freckles on his cheeks. What took Luffy by surprise was the pain and loneliness in the kid’s grey eyes. He wondered if he felt the same as Luffy did. 

“There you are Ace. Nice kill”. Gramps called to the boy who shrugged. 

“What are you doing here shitty Geezer? And who is that?” Ace asked glaring right at Luffy. 

“This is my grandson Monkey D. Luffy and he will be your new brother. Take care of him, Ace. I have to be getting back to base. Luffy, train with Ace to become great marines”. Gramps patted Luffy’s head and waved at Ace, walking back the way they had  come . 

Luffy shifted his weight warily at being in this place without knowing anyone. He would have to be careful around the bandits to make sure they weren’t like  Higuma’s . Ace, on the other hand, could be a potential friend. 

“Alright brat. You can stay here in Ace’s room, but that is all we are providing for you. This is not a daycare. We are bandits and have better things to do. You will hunt with Ace and we will cook the food for us all. You will also be expected to do any chores or grunt work to pay your way, got that?”  Dadan told Luffy with her hands on her hips. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t already take care of himself so he shrugged. “Sure,”

“Ace show the new brat around”  Dadan called to Ace while two of the bandits dragged the bear inside. 

Luffy sighed internally. This was going to be fun, not. He decided that if he could not stand the place, he would make a place in the woods to stay in. God, he hated bandits. He gave a friendly smile to the other kid. It wasn’t his fault Luffy was in this situation after all, but all he got was a sneer. 

“Listen, I don’t like you. I will never like you. Stay out of my way and I won’t beat you the fuck up, got it?” Ace said with his arms crossed, still holding the pipe tightly.

Before he could say anything in response, Ace was already walking into the bandit’s hideout. Luffy felt like banging his head against something in aggravation. He hadn’t done anything to the kid and he was already disliked again, just like the village kids. Well, he had talked the village kids into annoyance so a little different. So, maybe he had a better chance with Ace. He just had to show the other boy that he would make a good friend. Easier said than done, but he was all he had in this unknown place. Also, Ace did look like he needed a friend. 

With determination, that was lost for  a while , Luffy walked into his new home. 


	5. New Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have not written anything in so long. I have been in and out of the hospital this summer. I am getting better and hope to be more active again in writing. Thanks everyone for your comments and kudos. I'm glad people are liking the story so far.

A month had pasted for the straw-hat boy since leaving the village behind for life with idiot bandits on the mountain. Luffy, luckily, had been able to stay away from the bunch and practice his devil fruit more. He was able to shoot lightning from his hand at targets. He just needed to work more on the target practice and output of power. He always seemed to blow the target up and the surrounding area, without fully hitting the target. It was alright at times but if he had to use it on people, he would kill someone and the boy was so not ready for that yet. Shanks had gone on a lengthy rant to him about how dangerous his power could be and not to use it until he could control it. 

So, here he was in the forest like the past days practicing his aim at a tree with a red x mark in the middle of it. Luffy sighed as more bark flew everywhere and a bush caught fire...again. The boy pouted and tipped his hat up to show more of his frustrated face. At least he was physically getting stronger. He had built up his stamina and muscles from running around the forest and beating up animals. Sadly, he didn’t have any books to help with his mind and hunting only did so much. He was doing fine with making strategies. Benn would be proud. 

A glower took over Luffy’s face at the thought of the bandits. He was laughed at for asking if there were any books in the hut. “Why would we need books,  brat. We are bandits damn it. Now get out of the way!” One of the bandits he did not care to find out his name shouted at him with spit flying everywhere. 

That was the first and last question he had asked the group of scum. Otherwise he kept to himself only going back late at night to sleep and raising earlier then the drunks to avoid the lot. This brought him to think about the other boy that seemed to hate this prison as much, if not more, then he did. 

Ace was an angry, strong, and loud kid that gave no shits about who he yelled and beat up. Even if he was the one to get his ass kicked. Luffy smirked at the memory of seeing  Dadan throw the brat out of the hut and into some bushes because he pissed her off. Ace had looked pretty bad ass with having twigs in his hair. Yelling back at her as good as he got with a look of steel in his eyes. 

Luffy only wished he could get along with the kid. Any time he came anywhere close or talked to him, Ace would become angry and cold. Not that he wasn’t always that way, just more so. Like he didn’t want anyone to get close to him. Luffy kicked the ground in frustration at the thought. It was like Ace believed he was the only one to be lonely here. Luffy wanted to kick his ass, but he remembered what Shanks told him about picking his battles and making friends. 

Ace responded to anger and violence all too well. Like a wounded animal in defense. Luffy would have to show him he was different and not going to harm him. Lure him out and gain his trust. He only wished he knew how. He had tried to be patient and always nice to him when they were around each other. Sadly, he could not follow him that often because he would try to get rid of him. Luffy sweat dropped at the thought of the onetime Ace cut the rope of the bridge, trying to get him to fall. Luckily, he was close to the other side and had his powers, otherwise he would have had a hard time getting out of the ravine. After that he was more  cautious and did not follow him all the time. 

He thought one time he did follow him he had heard another voice but Ace quickly got away and he did not see anyone else. Luffy just wanted to be friends with the boy and was still determined to do so. Luffy shook his thoughts away and focused back on the target. As he was about to fire another  bolt, he heard a cry from the left not too far from where he was at. 

Thinking it might be Ace in danger, Luffy rushed off toward the voice and the roar that  accompanied it. He quietly and quickly came to a clearing and took a minute to process what he saw. There was a blond haired, missing tooth kid with strange clothing on trying to hold of a large tiger with a pipe in hand. Luffy narrowed his eyes at the tiger and found that it was wounded in the side. 

Luffy burst out of the underbrush covering in a flash from his devil fruit and kicked the side of the tiger with all his might. The beast gave a cry of pain and was forced into two trees, taking them down with it. The beast went limp. Luffy sighed in relief after watching  its side to see if it would get back up, but it seemed to be dead. He didn’t think he hit it that hard, huh, he got stronger. 

Luffy felt a presence to his left and he tensed in reflex. The weird looking kid got up from the ground with awe in his eyes. “Wow, how did you get here so fast? Was that lightning around you? How did you kick the beast so hard? Is it dead?  Wh — mhh " Luffy clamped a hand over the boy’s mouth. The kid had asked his questions in one breath it was hard for Luffy to follow. 

“I’ll answer your questions if you please slow down and one at a time please” Luffy said with a  reas s uring smile. Huh, it seemed that the kid was about Ace’s height. So that meant he had to be older. Luffy almost pouted at that. 

“Sorry, I was just so shocked there for a minute. Also, that was rude of me to dump my word  v omi t all over you. My name is Sabo. Who are you?” The kid tilted his top hat in greeting. 

“I’m Luffy, nice to meet you. Are you ok?” They both sat down facing each other. 

“Yeah, thanks to you. How did you take it down? I was trying so hard and can usually overpower a beast like that but it caught me by surprise”.

“Well, I say that it was hurt in the side. Did you do that?” Sabo nodded with a grin and Luffy grinned back. “Well, I just hit it as hard as I could in that spot”.

Sabo frowned for a minute. “There was more to it than that. I saw some yellow sparks around you and you don’t seem shocked that I’m saying so”. 

Luffy puffed out his cheeks in thought leaning back. “Alright, I’ll tell you but you have to keep it a secret alright. I’m trusting you and can be hurt if others found out”.

Shanks had explained how devil fruit could be reintroduced in the world for a new person to gain  its power. Luffy did not want anyone to kill him for it while he could not defend himself properly. He had one of the strongest fruits after all. 

Sabo nodded seriously, “I promise. You saved my life and I owe you. It isn’t in my way to betray people who have helped me”. 

“I have a lightning devil fruit”. Luffy decided to say instead of which one, just  in case . He did not think Sabo was dishonest but you couldn’t be too careful. 

“Really?! Can you show me something?!” Luffy blushed as Sabo took his hand in excitement and awe. 

“Sure,” Luffy made his other hand spark up. White and yellow lightning danced and snaked around his hand. Sabo’s mouth was on the floor in amazement. 

“That’s amazing! How did you get it? I’ve heard about devil fruits before and they are all found in the grand line and worth so much money”. 

Luffy smiled shyly and started to tell Sabo about the red-haired pirates. As time passed the two boys could be seen with determination, joy, and laughter in their eyes as they talked about becoming pirates one day. 

“That’s why I will be the king of the pirates one day!” Luffy shouted at the end of his tale. Some hours had to of passed because it was starting to get dark. 

They had made a fire a while ago. “The king of the pirates?” Sabo questioned with skepticism and something else Luffy could not identify. 

“Yep, I will be the freest person in the world. That is what I dream for”. Luffy grinned in determination and desire. 

Sabo had to look away from that stare because it made you want to believe Luffy. That he could do such an impossible thing. Sabo was glad Ace wasn’t there at the moment, but then again. Luffy was different. Luffy might just be able to get through Ace’s walls. God knew the kid had torn down Sabo’s in no time flat. It was like the boy was made to be his friend. Made to be honest and see right through you without judgement but acceptance. 

Sabo wanted to return the favor. “I want to travel everywhere and record everything I find. I want the world to hear and read about my adventures, and want to explore more too”. 

Luffy nodded quickly and bounced in place. It was like he could not keep the excitement of the future at bay in his body. He had to constantly move. Move forward towards it. 

“Then we should be pirates together!” Luffy shouted pumping his fist in the air. “Friends?”

Sabo smiled softly at the shy note to the question. Throughout Luffy’s story he had heard small inflictions of sadness, loneliness, and anger. He could hide it somewhat but the expressions truly gave the straw-hat boy away. He was just like Sabo in that way. Hiding behind a mask of nobility. Hiding the rebel within. He had no doubt they would be great friends and once he got Ace to accept him. If he could get Ace to accept him, then they could be like the book the 3 musketeers he had read so long ago. Sabo had no idea this was the exact brat Ace would rant about to the poor blond while they treasure hunted. 

“SABO!” A loud voice called from a distance. Sabo frowned and rolled his eyes. Speak of the devil. Sadly, he did not think it was a good idea for the two to meet just yet. Ace was extremely cautious around others. It had taken Sabo nearly a year to get Ace to tolerate him enough for them to have an actual conversation. Sabo sighed internally at the thought and now it’s been nearly two since they have known each other. Sabo still was kept at a distance but could hang out with the raven-haired kid more than anyone without getting a beating. Then again, they did both spar all the time so... Kind of? 

Luffy tilts his head in thought. That voice sounded familiar but he could not place it. “Sorry, my friend is calling me and I promised to help him with something. I would let you come with but he is kind of not a people person. I want to slowly get him used to the idea and let you to meet. I’m sure he will like you with time. Though I promise to come  see you and hang out when I can”. Sabo rushed out in a big breath getting up and grabbing his pipe nervously. 

Luffy smiled in response. His new friend wanted to see him again and he might soon have another one. “I don’t mind waiting thanks. If you  want I usually train in the clearing to the right about a mile from here”. Luffy pointed in the direction he had  came from when this had started. Sabo nodded and took off toward the voice. “I’M HERE. I’M COMING”. 

Luffy stands up and kicks dirt to douse the little camp fire they had to keep the chill away. Brushing off the dirt on his shorts he looked over at the tiger. It hadn’t been too long for bugs and other things to get ahold of the meat. Luffy picked up a paw, placing it over his shoulder taking the weight of the beast on his back. It wasn’t too far from the hut and he didn’t feel like cooking himself for once. He wasn’t the best cook and always burned parts of the meat. He still ate it all but still. 

Luffy made it back to the bandit hide out placing the tiger in the kitchen with a thump. The bandit with a scar over his right eye glanced at it then back at the kid. “Ace caught a big one today”.

Luffy glared with rage. “No. I caught it when it attacked my friend. He didn’t want it so hear it is. If you don’t want it then I’ll take it back”.

The bandit’s one eye widened in shock. “No need for that little brat. I’ll cook it”.

Luffy eyed him for a minute than turned with a huff heading for his shared room.  Dadan sadly was in his way with an angry look in her eyes again. “BRAT! What do you think this place is a daycare! You haven’t done any of your assigned chores since you  got here!”

Luffy could feel his face redden in anger at her next words. “We provide enough for a damn brat like you!” 

Before she could go on Luffy snapped. Instead of fire though he truly channeled an angry Shanks with his calm but deadly stare. “Provided? Provided. You haven’t provided much of anything since I got here. I have been taking care of myself by myself way before even being here. Let me ask you. When have you seen me, other than a few times of taking shelter to sleep during a storm, have I been here? When have I used anything in this dump other than the first day or when I caught an animal for food like now and decided out of the kindness of my heart to share it with you worthless bandits?” All of this was stated in such a cold, deadly whisper  Dadan was for once spell bound. It almost felt like she had angered  Garp . A calm, quiet  Garp that did make sense.

“Let me go with not once. Now I only stay here in truth because my Gramps placed me here and I know if I truly left, he would hunt me down, and place me back here again. Also, it is in your best interest to allow my continued stay to be as un-difficult as possible for your own safety. I heard every word that  Garp said to you about taking me in. You are a wanted individual and who are people going to believe. A kid or a bandit. I have no plan to make your lives hell yet but trust me. I stayed with pirates from the grand line for some time at the village. They liked me pretty well and taught me a lot. I will do what I have to survive and gain my dream. I don’t recommend getting in my way. For that matter, you should lay off Ace as well. We are both kids and you expect us to do the chores and hunt for around 30 of you lazy bums, while we care for ourselves. Enough.” The only time Luffy’s voice rose at all was at the end. Making the last word he spoke shake into the large woman with ominous intent. 

The leader of one of the most feared bandit groups truly believed every word the brat said. As Luffy walked pasted her pale visage he heard her mutter.  “Another devil’s child. I wonder if they are the same devils?”

Luffy pondered that over once he got to the room he shared with Ace. Devil’s child? He had heard throughout his stay bandits muttering mean words about Ace as he walked about like, devil, bastard, and should be killed. He wanted to learn more before confronting Ace about it since he could see the steel hurt in his eyes with each word. Luffy leaned against the wall sliding down into a crouch. He also remembered Gramps never wanting to talk about his father, or mother for that matter. 

Maybe he was a devil’s child. Gramps would talk about pirates, marines, deadly monsters, and bandits. Yet he could not talk about his son? He must be worse than the lot. This made him think about the other things the bandits say about Ace. Even if they were devil children that did not mean they were evil like their parents. They were not their parents. Hell, Luffy had never meet or know much about them. He didn’t think Ace did either. Makino and Shanks both talked about what made a person was what you made of yourself. Only you controlled your own actions. Therefore, if Luffy wanted to be good, a good pirate like the red-haired pirates, he would be. 

Luffy nodded and sat on his bed. He wouldn’t listen to the stupid words said by scum that knew nothing about him. Luffy’s eyes landed on the other bed in the room. Maybe Ace needed to understand what he did too? Maybe that would help? 

Luffy pulled the thin blanket around himself as he got into the bed. He did not feel hungry now. He would start planning in the morning. 


	6. annoncement

This is not a new chapter. I have been having major issues with my health and also when I can write. So this and all my stories are going on break for a little while. I do plan on continuing the stories, I just have no idea when in the future. Thank you all for reading so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note 2:   
>  I do not have a Bata to read this so any mistakes are my own and I am sorry about. If someone wants to become my Bata please let me know and have patience because I am not on constantly and it might be awhile before I get back to you. I don’t know when I will update chapters because I do have a life, so sad, but I will complete the story. I hate leaving things incomplete. I have read a lot of fanfiction after learning more about the brother’s story and love their brotherly bond. There is not enough fanfiction of them together, not just slash, but in a brotherly fashion. There might be some similarities between this fanfic and others, but I am not coping other works. The sad reality of fanfiction or any story is that ideas are going to be the same in some cases. There are no true original ideas, just ideas that were already there that have twists. For example, Luffy has the same characteristics as Naruto, Goku, and other anime characters. Does this mean he is a copy of them, no. So please don’t flame me if the story is too alike another. Do let me know if large amounts of the story are too similar so I can make sure for myself though. Sorry I had issues with this topic before and would like to forewarn beforehand. Thank you for reading and for any creative criticism.


End file.
